Aku Menunggumu
by OORenji
Summary: Liontin yang telah dijaga selama 10 tahun itu tak dapat diperbaiki lagi, Raku menyerah untuk mengungkap kebenaran masa lalunya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kosaki mengatakan ia tau semua kebenaran itu dan akan memperlihatkan semuanya pada Raku. Akankah semuanya berjalan mulus? Seperti apakah kebenaran tentang masa lalu itu? Apakah janji yang Raku beri pada Chitoge, Kosaki, dan Marie? Just Read!


Summary: Liontin yang telah dijaga selama 10 tahun itu tak dapat diperbaiki lagi, Raku menyerah untuk mengungkap kebenaran masa lalunya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kosaki mengatakan ia tau semua kebenaran itu dan akan memperlihatkan semuanya pada Raku. Akankah semuanya berjalan mulus? Seperti apakah kebenaran tentang masa lalu itu? Apakah janji yang Raku beri pada Chitoge, Kosaki, dan Marie? Just Read!

* * *

.

.

.

Nisekoi Fanfiction

 **-Aku Menunggumu-**

By OORenji

.

 **Caution** : All Characters are belong to Naoshi Komi

 **It's possible to** : OOC, Typo(s), lime, Untidy, Simple, Uninteresting, Tedious, Etc.

Just read and enjoy it!

.

.

.

* * *

 _"_ _Ichijo-kun… sepertinya aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang janji kita di masa lalu. Semua kebenaran tentang liontinmu itu. K-kemarin aku baru saja menemukan buku catatan harianku semasa kecil, dan disana tertulis semua tentang kita." Ucap gadis yang sebelumnya menarik tubuh Ichijou untuk berlari ke atap gedung sekolah tanpa ragu._

 _Wajahnya kini tertunduk, namun samar-samar Ichijou dapat melihat mata gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata. Tidak, itu bukan air mata… warnanya merah. Matanya mengeluarkan darah. Mata Ichijo terbelalak tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya._

 ** _Kringg! Kringgg!_**

"Onodera!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam-indigo itu terperanjat dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan wajahnya dipenuhi keringat. Ia terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya dan segera mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi.

"Sepertinya aku mulai gila." Gumam Ichijou dalam hati sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi.

* * *

.

Nisekoi Fanfiction

 **-Aku Menunggumu-**

By OORenji

.

* * *

 _ **#Ichijo POV: On**_

Seperti biasa pagi ini aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang biasa aku lewati untuk menuju sekolah, dan seperti biasa juga aku berjalan dengan penuh rasa bingung dan khawatir. Sejak hari itu, hari dimana Onodera memintaku untuk berbicara berdua di atap sekolah dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengetahui semua kejadian di masa lalu, bayang-bayang Onodera dan semua yang dia ucapkan itu selalu terlintas di kepalaku, apapun yang aku lakukan. Hingga aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku sudah gila.

Yang lebih aneh adalah, aku selalu melihat Onodera mengeluarkan darah dari matanya di mimpiku. Itu terulang setiap hari, dan itu membuatku benar-benar khawatir akan keadaannya yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung mengalami perubahan.

* * *

 ** _#Flashback On_**

 _"_ _Ada apa, Onodera? Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku berlari kesini?" Tanyaku pada gadis yang kini sedang membungkukkan punggungnya, mencoba mengatur nafas setelah berlarian._

 _Gadis berambut cokelat itu menegakkan badannya, lalu berjalan membelakangiku._

 _"_ _Onodera?" panggilku._

 _Onodera berdiri sekitar 10 meter di depanku dan kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arahku. "Ichijou-kun… kini aku tau."_

 _Aku tak bisa melihat wajah Onodera dengan jelas, tubuhnya membelakangi matahari yang sedang terbenam, tubuhnya hanya terlihat seperti siluet dimataku. Namun aku bisa melihatnya menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Ichijo-kun… sepertinya aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang janji kita di masa lalu. Semua kebenaran tentang liontinmu itu. K-kemarin aku baru saja menemukan buku catatan harianku semasa kecil, dan disana tertulis semua tentang kita."_

 _Sontak mataku membulat penuh mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. Setelah sekian lama aku menyerah untuk membuka liontin yang menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk tentang janji di masa lalu yang katanya tak bisa diperbaiki lagi itu, aku benar-benar terkejut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat mendengar pernyataannya itu._

 _"_ _Datanglah ke rumahku hari minggu nanti, aku akan memperlihatkan semuanya padamu." Ucapnya sambal berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih diam membeku._

* * *

.

Nisekoi Fanfiction

 **-Aku Menunggumu-**

By OORenji

.

* * *

 _"_ _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan saat semua kebenaran di masa lalu itu terungkap? Apa aku harus tetap memenuhi janjiku untuk menikahi gadis itu? Atau aku harus tetap memperjuangkan perasaanku pada Onodera? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada hubungan palsuku dengan Chitoge yang tidak bisa aku akhiri?"_

 _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan di kepalaku. Selama ini aku memang sangat ingin mengetahu kebenaran itu, selama ini juga aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis yang kujanjikan untuk kunikahi, tapi sejak liontin itu rusak dan tak dapat diperbaiki lagi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengungkit masa lalu. Aku memutuskan untuk menjalani semuanya apa adanya. Aku berencana untuk tetap berpura-pura menjadi pacar Chitoge hingga kami lulus nanti, hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi, sambil tetap mendekatkan diri pada Onodera. Saat lulus nanti, saat hubungan palsuku dengan Chitoge berakhir, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Onodera. Tapi kini aku bingung harus berbuat apa._

 ** _Pluk!_**

 _Sebuah gulungan kertas mendarat indah diatas kepalaku dan kemudian terjatuh ke bawah meja. Aku segera memungutnya sebelum guru melihat itu._

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kau terlihat murung sejak tadi pagi. Kemarin kau baik-baik saja. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau kau sakit? –Chitoge-"_

 _"_ _Huh, gadis ini… kenapa dia menjadi sangat perhatian padaku akhir-akhir ini?" Gumamku dalam hati._

 _"_ _Ah! Jangan-jangan semua yang dikatakan Shuu itu benar. Tidak…," batinku yang kini menempelkan pipiku pada meja._

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu Shu mengatakan bahwa sekarang Chitoge sudah jatuh cinta padaku, tentu saja aku tidak mempercayainya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya memang jauh berbeda. Tidak, kalau yang dikatakan Shuu itu benar, semuanya akan menjadi semakin rumit lagi. Benar-benar rumit.  
Sepertinya aku harus segera membuat keputusan sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menjadi semakin rumit._

 _"_ _Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal. Jam istirahat nanti, datanglah ke atap gedung sekolah bersama Onodera dan Tachibana." Tulisku pada gulungan kertas yang diberikan Chitoge._

* * *

 _Sesuai rencana, kami berempat kini berkumpul di atap gedung sekolah. Tanpa basa basi aku langsung menceritakan pada Chitoge dan Tachibana tentang apa yang dikatakan Onodera padaku kemarin sore. Seperti biasa, Tachibana sangat antusias. Sementara itu, Chitoge terlihat aneh. Dia terlihat lebih resah dari biasanya._

 _"_ _Chitoge, kenapa?" tanyaku padanya yang sukses membuat semua mata tertuju pada gadis bersurai blonde itu._

 _Dia hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Ah… aku juga telah memutuskan beberapa hal. Jika nanti memang terungkap siapa gadis yang waktu itu aku janjikan untuk dinikahi saat kita bertemu lagi, aku masih belum tahu apakah aku memang akan menikahinya. Karena bagaimanapun itu adalah janji semasa kecil, dan aku tidak yakin masih bisa memenuhinya setelah semua keadaannya berbeda sekarang. Tapi, agar memudahkanku dalam membuat keputusan nanti, aku ingin mengembalikan semua keadaan kita menjadi nol lagi." Ucapku pada ketiga gadis dihadapanku._

 _"_ _Hm? Apa maksudmu, Ichijou-kun?" Tanya Onodera._

 _Aku menghela nafas sesaat, menyiapkan diriku untuk mengatakan semua hal yang sudah kuputuskan._

 _"_ _Pertama, Tachibana. Aku tahu Ayahku dan Ayahmu telah membuat kesepakatan bahwa kita bertunangan. Tapi kau tau sendiri kan keadaannya seperti ini? Bisakah aku memintamu untuk melupakan dulu masalah pertunangan kita? Setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran soal masa lalu itu, aku baru akan memutuskan dengan siapa aku akan menjalin hubungan, jadi aku perlu bebas dari ikatan apapun."_

 _Sesuai dugaanku, Tachibana melayangkan protes luar biasa atas keputusanku. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya membiarkannya mengoceh untuk sementara waktu._

 _"_ _Dan kau, Chitoge. Kita memang terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit yang mengharuskan kita untuk berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ucapku pada Chitoge. Entah mengapa ucapanku ini seketika membuat Tachibana bungkam dari semua ocehannya._

 _"_ _Tadinya aku berpikir untuk tetap menjalani ini sesuai rencana orang tua kita. Tapi keadaannya telah berubah. Jadi kupikir kita selesaikan saja sandiwara ini. Biar aku yang akan berbicara pada ayahku dan ayahmu, dan biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini. Situasinya tidak memungkinkan lagi… aku juga tidak bisa mengorbankan siapapun termasuk diriku sendiri hanya untuk kepentingan keluarga lagi. Kau mengerti kan?"_

 _Chitoge hanya mengangguk pelan tanda setuju, sementara Tachibana terus menerus melayangkan pertanyaan seputar penyataanku soal hubunganku dengan Chitoge tadi._

 _"_ _Jadi begitu ya, kalian hanya berpura-pura saja. Baiklah, semuanya akan di-reset termasuk soal pertunangan kita. Lagipula aku yakin, aku adalah gadis yang Raku-sama beri janji untuk menikah." Ucap Tachibana._

 _Syukurlah, mereka semua menerima keputusanku. Kupikir dengan begini nantinya aku akan lebih mudah dalam mengambil keputusan._

 _Tapi Dewa sepertinya tidak membiarkanku lama-lama merasa lega, tak lama kemudian Tsugumi muncul._

 _"_ _Ichijou Raku!" Bentak Tsugumi yang kini mengarahkan pistolnya padaku._

 _"_ _T-tsugumi!" Seru Onodera, Chitoge, dan Tachibana secara bersamaan._

 _"_ _Ternyata benar apa yang selama ini Claude-san pikirkan, kau hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Oujo-sama! Baiklah… kalau begitu aku harus membunuhmu."_

 _Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, karena kami memang sudah berbohong. Tapi aku bisa melihat Tsugumi gemetar hebat saat ia mencoba menarik pelatuk pistol yang ia pegang. Aku merasa Tsugumi tak akan mampu menembakku. Aku berjalan menghampiri Tsugumi yang kini terduduk lesu di lantai._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Claude-san. Aku...," Gumamnya sembari mengeluarkan bulir bening dari matanya._

 _"_ _Arigatou, Tsugumi." Ucapku lalu meraih kepalanya ke dadaku dengan sebuah pelukan._

 ** _Dorr!_**

 _Suara tembakan terdengar jelas di telingaku, suara itu berasal dari belakangku. Aku hanya mengeratkan pelukanku pada Tsugumi dan memejamkan mata, pasrah jika ada peluru yang menembus tubuhku._

 _Beberapa detik setelah bunyi tembakan itu, aku tak merasakan apapun pada tubuhku.  
Kubuka mata dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

 _Mataku terbelalak melihat tubuh seorang gadis yang kini berlumuran darah di sekitar dadanya. "O-onodera…." Desahku._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum, padahal kuyakin dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. "Y-yokatta… kau baik-baik saja, Ichijou-kun." Ucapnya sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai._

 _ **#Flashback Off**_

* * *

Sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu, Onodera masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Padahal dokter mengatakan bahwa pelurunya tidak mengenai organ vitalnya, dan peluru itu berhasil dikeluarkan hari itu juga. Tapi Onodera masih tidak membuka matanya.

Hari ini suasana kelas masih seperti biasa, suram dan tidak ada keceriaan. Sejak hari itu entah kenapa aku tidak lagi berinteraksi dengan Chitoge, Tachibana, dan yang lainnya.

Tak lama, ponselku bergetar, menandakan ada email masuk.

 _"_ _Raku-senpai! Nee-chan menggerakkan jarinya saat aku bercerita tentangmu. Bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah?"_

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menutup ponselku dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus bolos hari ini. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Onodera. Mungkin jika aku datang, keadaannya akan membaik. Semoga!

* * *

.

Nisekoi Fanfiction

 **-Aku Menunggumu-**

By OORenji

.

* * *

"Raku-senpai…." Ucap Haru yang kini duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit tempat Onodera berbaring saat aku memasuki ruangan.

Haru menyeka air matanya lalu segera menggenggam tangan Onodera yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Nee-chan… Raku-senpai datang. Apa kau tak mau menyapanya?"

Aku hanya bisa berdiri membeku melihat pemandangan menyedihkan ini. Aku tahu betul bagaimana Haru menyayangi kakaknya, aku tahu bahwa ia tidak mau kakaknya meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"H-haru-chan… bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Onodera sebentar? Hanya berdua…," ucapku pelan.

Haru menyetujuinya, ia meninggalkanku dan Onodera di ruang perawatannya, hanya bedua.

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, aku terus memandangi wajah Onodera. Wajah cantiknya yang biasa selalu tersenyum kini terlihat pucat, tubuhnya yang kurus semakin terlihat kurus. Aku tak kuasa untuk terus melihatnya, air mata terus berjatuhan dari mataku, namun rasanya aku tetap ingin memandangi wajah gadis ini. Wajah gadis yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Haru. Kuraih tangan Onodera yang kini terpasang selang infus. Tangannya masih terasa begitu halus dan lembut, namun terasa begitu dingin dan rapuh dibandingkan dengan saat terakhir kali aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Onodera… aku datang. Ichijou Raku. Tidak maukah kau membuka matamu untuk melihatku sejenak?"

Dia tak merespon, aku tahu itu.

Kuseka air mata yang mengalir di pipiku dengan satu tangan, lalu kemudian mengarahkan tangan itu untuk ikut menggenggam tangan Onodera. Lebih erat.

"Hei… mana senyummu? Senyum yang sama manisnya dengan permen-permen yang kau jual di tokomu itu. Aku merindukannya."

Hening. Aku yakin jika ada orang yang melihatku saat ini, mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku sudah gila. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang selama ini aku katakan.

"Onodera… tidak, Kosaki. Maafkan aku. Semua ini salahku. Jika saja aku tidak membuat keputusan bodoh itu, semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Rahasiaku dan Chitoge akan tetap aman dan kau tidak perlu melindungiku dari si kacamata itu."

"Kosaki… kau tau? Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari apapun. Maafkan aku yang selama ini belum bisa mengungkapkannya padamu."

"Aku janji, jika kau sadar dan pulih kembali, aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya padamu. Aku berjanji akan menikahimu, tak peduli apapun kebenaran di masa lalu itu. Kosaki Onodera adalah satu-satunya gadis yang aku, Ichijou Raku, akan nikahi. Maka dari itu, bangunlah…."

"Kita akan meneruskan bisnis keluargamu, membuat permen bersama anak-anak kita yang manis. Setiap hari aku akan memasak untukmu, apapun yang kamu mau. Kosaki, kumohon."

Sepertinya semua yang aku katakan memang sia-sia. Ia tak bisa mendengarnya. Aku menyerah untuk hari ini, karena aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus aku katakan. Bahkan aku tak bisa melihat jari Onodera bergerak seperti apa yang dikatakan Haru sebelumnya. Saat ini aku hanya ingin diam, meletakkan pipi dan hidungku diatas tangan lembutnya yang tergeletak lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Rakkun...,"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang tak asing, suara lembut itu memanggilku dengan lirih.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatap wajah gadis yang kini sedikit membuka matanya itu.

"K-kosaki?!"

Mataku mebulat, bulir bening keluar dari mataku melihat gadis itu kini membuat sebuah lengkungan indah di bibirnya. Lengkungan yang selama ini kurindukan.

* * *

.

Nisekoi Fanfiction

 **-Aku Menunggumu-**

Tbc

.

Mind to RnR?

.

* * *

Hehe, gimana fict'nya?  
Sepertinya berantakan ya….

Setelah sekian lama gak nulis ff, jadi agak(banyak) lupa soal aturan-aturan nulis(?), bahkan kebiasaan nulis sendiri kaya apa style'nya pun lupa.

Semoga ini tidak seburuk itu.

Oiya, sebenarnya ini mau bikin oneshot, tapi rada capek nih pas baru sampai sini. Jadi kupikir bikin twoshots(?) aja, soalnya masih bingung juga dengan bagaimana nanti terungkapnya janji-janji itu *plak

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca, semoga kalian mau membaca lanjutannya ^^

Oiya, jika ada kritik dan saran, aku akan sangat berterimakasih karna itu akan membantu dalam pemulihan ingatanku dalam menulis ff. Jaa ne :-)


End file.
